Pucca's A Baby!
by captainwii
Summary: Pucca somehow turned into a baby! what happened? what crazyness will ensue? will she ever turn back? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Camera show's Pucca and Ching walking down Sooga village together. Suddenly, a certain clothes shop caught their attention, their was a poster saying "New Clothes on sale!".)

Ching: wow, Pucca! new clothes! think we should go in and try them on?

Pucca: ya-huh.

(Pucca and Ching enter the store, they find some dresses, shirts, and some other forms of apparel that caught their attention. they then enter a changing room. Pucca was first to try an outfit on as she takes off her shirt and puts on a hot pink dress with spegetti shoulder strap and a light purple plastic rose brooch in the center.)

Ching: wow, Pucca, it looks so pretty on you! let me try!

(Ching turns around to grab another suit, but shortly after she does so, some strange magic beam all of sudden comes as if out of nowhere and hits Pucca before either of them could ever notice. Pucca seeming dissappears from camera view as a result. Ching turns around to apparently notice that Pucca's gone!)

Ching: Pucca? where'd you go?

(Ching suddenly hears some mild grunting that sounds like a baby.)

Ching: huh?

(Ching looks down to see a pile of Pucca's clothes, including the dress she was wearing, left behind, in the pile, Ching sees something stick out under it, she moves the clothing aside to a a baby, who Ching immediately recognizes as Pucca! the baby Pucca is wearing absolutely nothing except a diaper and the hair ties that give her hair the odango style hairdo she's always know to have.)

Ching:(shocked) Pucca?! what happened to you?

Pucca: (letting out nonsensical infant babble. then covers her mouth in response to hearing herself talk like that.)

Ching: this is serious, we can't turn to your uncles for help yet, they're busy at the Goh-Rong, I guess until either we can figure out what happened and how to change you back, OR until your uncles are finishes for the day so we can bright you to them, you'll be staying with me and my dad.

(Ching picks up the baby Pucca and also picks up pucca's now-too-big clothing.)

Ching: I gotta say, Pucca, you look adorable as a baby!

(Ching and Pucca exit the store.)

(Author's note: like it? I know it's short, but it's the start. if you wanna see more, please review me.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Camera show's baby Pucca and Ching entering the Turtle Training Hall, but they don't see anyone here. while holding the Baby Pucca, Ching was also still holding Pucca's clothes from before she turned into a baby.)

Ching: the door was locked, so I guess my Dad's not here yet, oh well, looks like it's just you and me, Pucca (tickles Baby Pucca's belly, Pucca giggles cutely.) awww, seriously! you're just so adorable, Pucca! I now somehow wish something like this would happen sooner. oh! and before I forget...

(Ching and Baby Pucca enter Ching's room. Ching puts Pucca's clothes on her bed.)

Ching: that way once you change back, you'll still have something to change into. I just hope you don't get TOO attached to wearing a diaper once you back to being 11, Pucca.

(Baby Pucca chuckles amusingly.)

Ching: speaking of which.... (Ching places Baby Pucca closer to her face, sniffs her, then gives a weak smile.) got attached already, have we?

Baby Pucca: huh?

(Ching places Pucca on her bed. Ching then walks off then comes back with a clean diaper and a box of baby wipes. Ching then takes the diaper Pucca was wearing off her, cleans Pucca's butt and er...what-nots with the wipes, puts the clean diaper on Pucca, then throws away the dirty diaper Pucca was wearing.)

Ching: there! that's better now, is it?

(Baby Pucca nods, then looks at a window in Ching's room and points at it.)

Ching: oh! you wanna look out the window? (Baby Pucca nods.) oh, okay!

(Ching picks Baby Pucca up and carries her over to the window, She lifts Baby Pucca high enough for her to see out the window. Baby Pucca sees Garu's house from out the window and points at it.)

Ching: what? Garu's house? (Baby Pucca nods) oh! I get it! you wanna visit Garu! sorry Pucca, but we simply can't do that now.

(Baby Pucca gave her best friend-turned babysitter shocked look in disbelief.)

Ching: sorry, Pucca, but we don't know exactly how this happened to you, or how long it would be before you return to being 11 again, could be shortly, or you'd have to wait 11 years all over again, It's better if we simply bring you to your uncles once we get the chance, I don't wanna risk us getting into trouble by just taking you anywhere. besides, I'm sure you can let Garu go one day without being smothered in baby kisses, if that's what you're planning.

Pucca: (thinks) shoot! wait, I'm baby now, so maybe...

(Baby Pucca suddenly starts crying, bawlling like a, well... baby. Ching only get slightly gets startled.)

Ching: sorry, Pucca, not falling for that, in fact, you seem more like you need a nap.

Pucca: (stops whining and thinks) oops! basic baby whining didn't work! Ching didn't go for that, she'd definately make a good mom if she can tolarate that kind of whining, which she did.

(Ching goes to her closet and pulls a crib out of it.)

Ching: that's right, I still have that very crib Gura used to sleep in briefly* when he came here as a baby 5 years ago. (put Baby Pucca into the crib.) you'll feel better after a good nap, Pucca.

(*See Chapter 4 in "Gura's adventure in Sooga")

(Baby Pucca simply sits in the crib with her arms crossed.)

Pucca: (thinks) I'm in a pretty good bind now, me, an infant, in a crib, having to take a nap.. wait, I think I have an idea.

(Baby Pucca simply sitting in the crib, wide awake, much to Ching's dismay.)

Ching: oh, Pucca, you gotta trust me when I say you'll be alot less cranky if you take a good nap, don't worry, it won't be long until your uncles get finished working.

(Baby Pucca suddenly starts to lay down, and goes to sleep....or so it seemed.)

Ching: glad that's done, maybe my dad's back now, I think he should know what happened.

(Ching leaves the room, Baby Pucca opens one eye to see Ching's gone. Baby Pucca stands up, but wobbles briefly before take a good firm stand seconds later.)

Pucca: (thinks) whew! feels abit strange having to re-learn how to walk

(Baby Pucca walks over to one of the sides of the crib.)

Pucca: (thinks) sorry, Ching, but I think you'd want to visit Abyo to show him how you're now a baby if you were in my shoes. though I'm not wearing shoes. hehe!

(Baby Pucca manages to climb over the crib. She then climbs up to Ching's window, where she saw Garu's house.)

Pucca: (thinks) now... how do I get there? (looks up in the sky to see storks carrying babies in slings.) ha! of course!

(Camera cuts to in the sky, a stork was holding a sling with a baby in it, but the sling suddenly got abit heavier somehow, the stork looked in the sling to see Baby Pucca a passenger in it along with the stork's client baby. Baby Pucca suddenly then jumps off, grabs a bamboo tree, then slides down it like a fireman's pole. The stork shrugs as he continues to fly off. As Baby Pucca reachs the bottom, She turns and sees Garu's house is close by, She starts to walk over to it only to suddenly trip and fall into a mud puddle, she gets back up and wipes the mud off her face. She moves onward, only to notice her diaper caught on a torny bush, She tries to walk her way to get it off, but she only causes the bush to rip the side of her diaper, causing it to slip off her. Baby Pucca covers herself in response.)

Pucca: (thinks) whoops! I'm naked. oh well, maybe Garu has something suitable inside.

(Baby Pucca walks over to Garu's house and finally gets to the front door and knocks on it, Garu opens the door to answer it. Garu looks at Baby Pucca with a confused expression. Gura walks over to the scene and notices the event with confusion as well.)

Gura: Pucca? what happened to you?

Pucca: (thinks and chuckles) hehe! they regconize me that quickly!

Garu: (picks up Baby Pucca.) heh, I know that giggle anywhere. well, all I really know is, somehow she turned into an infant, most of her front's covered in mud, and she's naked, timely, sense we were just about to get ready for our bath ourselves. So she's gonna join us.

Pucca: (thinks) I am?

Gura: really?

Garu: easily, she needs one more than we do.

(Garu, Gura, and Baby Pucca all laugh. Gura was first to head for the bathroom as Garu brings Baby Pucca into the house, Garu and Baby Pucca follow him.)

(Note: to be continued, Like it? well, know I'm abit closer to finishing than you may think, so please review me for more chapters.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Camera shows Baby Pucca, Garu, and Gura all naked and with their hair down in the slightly large, soap bubbley, and bamboo-fauseted bathtub. Gura is at one side of th bathtub with only his head sticking out from under the water. while Baby Pucca and Garu are both at another side of the tub, Garu's using a wash rag to scrub what's left of the mud Baby Pucca got from falling into that mud puddle earlier. there's only some mud left on her face, everywhere else is cleaned up. Garu now starts finishing with Baby Pucca's face. But Baby Pucca starts moving her face around and giggling in response to what Garu is doing.)

Garu: you're a ticklish one, aren't you, Pucca? now hold still, I'm almost finished.

(Garu manages to finally scrub all the mud off Baby Pucca's face.)

Garu: there you go! all clean.

Gura: you know, I wonder how Pucca ended up like this.

Garu: dunno, and I don't think even Pucca here knows, but she doesn't seem to mind that much, so I doubt we should take this too seriously. Besides, Pucca deserves getting this sort of thing from us. though it's not really what she'd expect if she was still 11, she's earned it for being there for us when we need her.

Gura: (chuckles) and maybe even the times when she was just here for us because she wants to be.

Garu: can we help it if she steps into situations for us even when we didn't need her help? no, but regardless, it's important we show our appreciation, anyway, let's deal with your hair, Pucca.

(Garu takes some shampoo and conditioner and uses them to wash Pucca's hair, but Garu was doing so abit more slowly then he really has to. Gura already notices.)

Gura: uh, garu, something wrong? you're slowing down like something's up.

Garu: huh? oh, it's nothing really, Gura, it just feels abit strange doing this sort of thing with Pucca.

Gura: yeah, washing the hair of the girl you might marry?

Garu: (face reddens) now, what gave you that idea?

Gura: well, Pucca did tell her she has fantasies of marrying you or doing some "really deep things" with you, whatever that is...

Garu: (face reddens harder) well, that's something.... (looks at Baby Pucca, while still washing her hair.) that really is something..

Gura: well, whatever these "really deep things" are, (thinks) Pucca wouldn't even hint on what they were, (talks again) I'm sure she's earned them, not only because of what she's done for us, but for what she's done for every good person in this village. same thing goes with you, Big brother! (goes to the side of the bath Garu and Baby Pucca are at and hugs Garu, Baby Pucca then starts leaning on Garu and hugs him, Garu laughs whole heartingly as he hugs them both.)

Garu: haha! what a lucky guy I must be to have you 2 in my life.

Gura: and what a lucky kid I must be to have you for a brother.

Pucca: (thinks) and what a lucky girl I must be to have you for a boyfriend, and, for the moment at least, a babysitter.

(Camera cuts to Garu, Baby Pucca, and Gura in the living room, all still with their hair down. Gura is just getting his ninja uniform on, Garu is already fully dressed as he's using a towel to dry off Baby Pucca, when he was finished, he puta a diaper on Baby Pucca, and then takes some hair ties to tie baby Pucca's hair back to her trademark odango hairstyle. Garu then takes his red pigtail ribbons and ties his hair to the pigtails he usually wears, and does the same with Gura and his blue ribbons.)

Gura: (finishes getting dressed) thanks, big brother.

Garu: if we're to do anything else, we should tell the chefs Pucca's here, by now they're probubly wondering where she is by now.

(Garu goes to the phone, dials a number, and calls on it.)

Garu: yeah, it's Garu, Pucca's with us, I think you wanna hear, but Pucca somehow turned into a baby, no, no, I meant that literally. she knocked on the door when she got here and she's been a baby since she came here to my knowledge, how'd she get here by herself? she's Pucca! I'm sure she came up with something, even if she's an infant now. alright, she'll be with us until you get over here, I don't think she's in a hurry to get home anytime soon, so take your time. okay, bye. (hangs up and turns to Gura and Baby Pucca) the chefs will be there once the Goh-Rong closes for the day.

Gura: so 'till then, Pucca's staying with us, right? (Garu nods) alright!

(suddenly, someone's stomach started growling, Garu and Gura both look at Baby Pucca.)

Garu: well, looks to me like someone's hungry!

(Garu picks Baby Pucca up and starts entering the kitchen, Gura follows them. Garu gets out a high chair, puts Baby Pucca on it, and then goes over to the fridge, gets out what looks like a box of Ja-Jong noodles, dumps the noodles into a blender, pushes a button on it, and holds it down untill the noodles become Ja-jong noodle puree. Garu then poors some of the puree into a small bowl, takes out a small spoon, puts the bowl on a tray attached to baby Pucca's high-chair, and starts spoon-feeding her the Ja-jong noodle puree.)

Pucca: (thinks) this must be from my last delivery to Garu yesterday. never thought I'd be eating the noodles I delivered. hehe!

Gura: Ja-Jang mush?

Garu: I can tell she's too little for solid foods, so I'm giving her the next best thing. ah, I remember I sometimes fed you ja-jang mush when you were little too. ahhh.... it brings me back.

(right after Baby Pucca was finished with her meal, she starts yawning, both Garu and Gura immediately knew what that meant.)

Gura: wow, she went from being hungry to being sleepy, how does that work.

Garu: (chuckles) Gura, when it comes to babies, it's almost always 1 thing after another.

(Garu pulls Baby Pucca out of the high chair, takes her to the living room, pulls a crib out of the closet, then puts her in it. Baby Pucca starts getting herself comfortable as she prepares to take her nap, for real this time.)

Garu: we'll let you know when your uncles arrive. 'kay, Pucca?

(Baby Pucca nods.)

Garu: (turns to Gura) say, Gura, wanna go to another room? I can show you photos from when you were a baby that I think you might like.

Gura: really? alright!

(Garu and Gura exit to another room. Baby Pucca closes her eyes as she slowly drifts into sleep.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Camera shows Baby Pucca, still asleep in the crib Garu put her in. Pucca suddenly starts to wake up only to see Bing-Bing looking in the crib with a camera in hand. before Pucca even knew what hit her, Bing-Bing started taking pictures of her and using the flash on it. Baby Pucca finds herself blinded and disoriented from Bing-Bing's constant photo shooting. suddenly, though, Bing-Bing then grabs Baby Pucca's diaper and slides it off her, rendering Baby Pucca naked, Bing-Bing already proceeds with taking pictures of Baby Pucca before she could get a chance to cover herself. it was only till Garu suddenly arrives and stops Bing-Bing when the whole thing stop.)

Garu: Bing-Bing, what're doing in my house like that? (looks at Baby Pucca) and why is Pucca naked??

Bing-Bing: my deepest apologies, Garu, but I heard from the chefs while they were working that Pucca supposingly turned into a baby. I simply couldn't pass the chanceto get me some photos of the now infantized Pucca I'm seing now! oooh! she's cuter than any button I ever sewed on clothes. but as for her being naked, well partly, now I don't wanna sound like a pervert or nothing, but I wanted to get a pciture ofthe wittle baby Pucca in her "birthday suit" if you know what I mean, all babies are always cuter that way. but mostly I took her diaper off because it was.. (clears thoat) dirty... (quickly throws the now-revealed-to-be dirty diaper that used to be Baby Pucca's into the trash.)

Garu: well, (quickly picks Baby Pucca up) next time, just say something, it's enough for me that Pucca kept breaking in here over the years, Gura and I don't need anyone else doing so.

Bing-Bing: very well, won't happen again, I got what I came here for anyway.

(Bing-Bing exits the house. Garu takes a good look at Baby Pucca. Baby Pucca appears to be red at...certain parts.)

Garu: looks like you woke up with diaper rash, whoever first baby-sat you, I think they forgot to powder you while changing you. oh well, guess I'll do it.

(Garu takes Baby Pucca to a changing table, starts powdering her butt with some baby powder. he then takes some diaper cream and uses it on the rash areas on Baby Pucca's diaper area, he then puts a fresh diaper on Pucca.)

Pucca: (thinks) the fact he's taking such good care of me like that, I know he'll make a good daddy, assuming I'll be getting out of this Baby predicament I'm in. I think he deserves something for his troubles.

Garu: that should do it, you'll be diaper rash-free in a short while.

(Garu starts to pick Baby Pucca up out of the changing table, but right after he does so, Baby Pucca leans forward and manages to give Garu a small, but sweet, baby kiss straight at his lips. Garu sweatdrops in response, but is flattered on the inside.)

Garu: (thinks) only you, Pucca, only you...

(Author's note: PuccaFanGirl, that was for you.)

(suddenly, before either Garu or Baby Pucca could even notice, the same magic beam from earlier comes into the window, and hits at Baby Pucca, suddenly, Pucca returns to being 11 again, only She's still wearing absolutely nothing but a diaper and her odango hair ties, and Pucca is still being held in Garu's arms. Pucca jumps out of Garu's arms.)

Garu: Pucca... you're big again..

Pucca: (looks at herself) wow, whatever turned me into a baby must've been temporary.

(a knock is heard from the door.)

Garu: (notices the knocking) it's open!

(The front door opens to reveal Uncle Dumping, Linguini, and Ho entering the house.)

Uncle Dumping: nice to see you're okay, Pucca.

Linguini: we came over as soon as we were finished at the Goh-Rong.

Ho: indeed, (notices how Pucca is wearing nothing but a diaper) though I say we first get you home quick, it might be a chore to have to potty-train all over again.

(suddenly however, a considerable amount of yellow can be seen on the diaper Pucca's wearing, for those of you who are too dense to figure it out yourselves, the 11-year-old Pucca has wetted the diaper she's wearing right now, and She, Garu and the chefs all noticed immediately. Pucca reddens her face and gives an embaressed chuckle.)

Garu: (looks at the chefs and speaks in a rather practical tone) too late....

(Camera cuts to Yowaka and Jumong (or Shaman if you perfer) in the middle of the bamboo forest.)

Yowaka: (frustrated) dang it, you casted that spell twice, and you keep missing me! are you even casting that biological aging immunity spell you talked about?!

Jumong: well, uh, (looks at his spell book) whoops! actually, I was casting a babyfy spell, good thing I missed, otherwise, you'd be a drooling, diaper-wearing, thumbsucker. I'd have to cast the spell again to change you back.

Yowaka: do you even HAVE the age immunity spell I'm paying you to cast on me?! I want to live a life completely free of winkles, grey hairs, lost brain cells, and worst of all, going senile!

Jumong: course I do! I know someone who casted it himself, never had a winkle in his life! hold on, let me check again (scans through his book) aha! found it, for real this time! (gets ready to cast his spell) what do think that spell from earlier hit anyway?

Yowaka: (calming down) unless a stray mirror somewhere deflected it, I'd say one of the bamboo trees here got hit.

(Author's note: ahh... Yowaka, if you only knew. anyway, I'm finally finished. please review and tell be what you liked most about it. oh, and I strongly encourage you to do a fan fic or fan art (perferably somewhere on Deviantart with the Fan art) like this of your own type. in my opinion, there needs to be more Pucca fan fics or fan art with Pucca and/or friends as babies. which brings this question of mine up: "why didn't anyone else think of that? and if they did, why didn't they do something about it like I did?" in my opinion, it seems like a no-brainer.)


End file.
